The Kingdom of Heaven
by SaxGirl2012
Summary: This tells the story of Maya and Ichigo's daughter Alessa.
1. Birth of the Dead

Birth of the Dead 

Screams rang throughout the Soul Society as Maya Abarai gave birth to her two-month early daughter. With Renji holding her hand and Captain Kuchiki supervising the birth, Maya got through the birth a bit easier. There was only one problem, Ichigo Kurosaki, the father of her child was no where to be seen. Ichigo left two weeks earlier with Kenpachi Zaraki and Toshiro Hitsugaya for Hucedo Mundo in an attempt to defeat Kingfisher. Toshiro and Kenpachi returned yesterday; without Ichigo, only Zangetsu.

"Alright Maya, you're the proud mother of a beautiful, baby girl." Byakuya whispered as Maya held the crying newborn.

Byakuya has had a crush on Maya since he could remember. But in all those years, she had never looked more beautiful. Just as Byakuya was taking his leave, he heard Maya call his name," Yes Maya?"

" I want you to be Alessa's father."

Byakuya was stunned, but he walked over and laid his hand on the back of Alessa's head, " Of course," he murmured as he stared down at his strawberry blonde haired daughter, " I'd be honored."


	2. Kindergarten Jitters

Kindergarten Jitters 

After Maya was released from the hospital, she took no hesitation and quickly moved herself and Alessa into the 6th division house. And faster than one of Yoroichi's flash steps, five years had flown past, and Maya & Byakuya found themselves drinking tea, awaiting Alessa's return from her first day at the Soul Reaper Academy.

" Mama, Papa, I'm home." They heard a voice yell as Alessa scampered into the parlor.

Byakuya had become quite accustomed to the pitter-patter of little feet on the cherry wood floors of the 6th division house. He had actually come to find it relaxing.

"Daddy, I got a gold star," Alessa yelled with a yawn," Uncle Renji says I'm really smart!"

"I bet you are Alessa, but smart girls have to know when to go to bed." Maya replied as she cradled her daughter in her slender arms and walked up the stairs. Just as Maya was laying Alessa into her bed she heard her daughter murmur, " Mommy, why don't I look like Daddy?"

" I'll tell you later." Was all the reply the startled mother could offer.


	3. Cold Shower in Hot Water

Cold Shower in Hot Water 

Maya quietly closed Alessa's door and made her way towards the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and stepped into the shower clothes and all, where a stream of hot water met her.

Maya allowed the warm water to flow down the drain and as time progressed, she allowed the frigid water to caress he gentle curves as her clothes stuck to her body.

I mean what was she supposed to tell Alessa. That she was a mistake or that her birth father was dead or ever worse, taken over by Kingfisher.

All Maya could do was lay in Byakuya's arms and try to sleep. But when she lay in the arms of her beloved, sleep elude her until dawn broke the horizon. Maya's alarm clock went off, just as she dozed off.

On any other day, Maya could of call in sick, but today she had to go with Alessa to Career Day at the Academy. So she rose from beneath her warm covers and went about her morning routine; shower, get dressed, wake Alessa, eat breakfast, then only today she drank six cups of coffee. Along with the seventh cup she drank as she walked to the Soul Reaper Academy with Alessa.


	4. Career Day Catastrophe

Career Day Catastrophe 

" Hey guys!" yelled Alessa as ran toward her friends. Maya stood back and watched Alessa how happy Alessa was.

" Ms. Kuchiki?"

Maya came out of her daze and turned to face Alessa's teacher. " Oh, yes Ms. Hinamori, what can I can do for you?"

" I just wanted to welcome you to the Soul Reaper Academy."

" Well Momo, if you want the truth, I never expected to be back here again.

" I know the feeling, but until after lunch you can make yourself at home, or feel free to help Alessa and her classmates."

Maya simply nodded her head and as quickly as a banana disappeared in Zabimaru's possession, lunch had flown past and it was time for Maya's career day presentation.

" Boys and Girls, please welcome Ms. Kuchiki, she's Alessa's mother.

"Hello Ms. Kuchiki."

Maya didn't want to believe how nervous she was in front of a bunch of 5-year-olds, but she took a deep breath and began her presentation.

" So who knows what a zanpaktô is?" Maya asked as she looked around to see only one kid with their hand up; a little boy that looked oddly like Uryū.

" Ok, the little boy with his hand up."

That was probably not the best thing to say.

" A zanpaktô is the physical manifestation of a spiritually charged person."

Maya and everyone else were none the less stunned.

" So who knows what I do as a shinigami in the Soul Society," Alessa immediately raises her hand, " Yes Alessa?"

" You are the Captain of the 2nd shinigami court guard division squad and leader of the 1st court guard squad assassination division."

" I would expect nothing less from you young lady."

All Alessa could do was smile, but it was tearing Maya apart; not being able to tell Alessa who her father is or where he might be. But her presentation went smoothly, so Maya moved the students to the practice grounds for a live demonstration of her zanpaktô's initial release and bankaî.

" Boys and girls, stand back and get ready," Maya instructed, " Flame Kylin, Meteor Scythe, rain from the heavens and cleanse our souls!"

Black flames trickled from her zanpaktô and flooded the ground and surrounded the students, one student reached hesitantly to touch the flames and it didn't burn her. Suddenly the flames returned to Flame Kylin and it turned to the color of a menacing black then returned to its normal color. The kids weren't impressed.

" What the crap! NOTHING HAPPENED!!!"

A smile pursed Maya's lips just before a flaming black panther as tall as Maya's shoulder when standing on all fours, landed with a thud in front of the students and opened it's mouth.

" What? You don't like me little boy?" the panther asked as she licked her lips.

Maya walked over and gently stroked the panther beneath the chin and it fell into a deep purr, " There, there my little Kylin, be still."

With those words, the black panther dissipated into a cloud of silver and returned to Maya's zanpaktô.

Without even responding to the children's charisma and excitement, Maya returned to the center of the practice field to demonstrate her bankaî.

" Release your fury, rain fire from the heavens and devour your prey! Oh holy dagger of sacrifice! Cry Flame Kylin, block out the sun and bring the mighty apocalypse! Cry Holy Angel! Thorns of the Crown!"

Maya's sword changed from a beautiful brazed silver to the most pure white and the blade segmented into 13 separate particles and the flew to blend with the light of the sun.

" One Yamamoto. Two Soifon! Three Ichimaru! Four Unohana! Five Aizen! Six Kuchiki! Seven Konamaru! Eight Kyōraku! Nine Tōsen! Ten Hitsugaia! Eleven Ukitake! Thirteen Ukitake!"

The white orbs crashed to the ground taking the form of one of the 13-court guard Captains in an angelic form.

Maya spun with a shunpō and pierced the head of a materializing hollow.

"FLAME KYLIN!"

Gold spike protruded from the hollow's mask in every direction, and the hollow screeched in pain when Maya ripped her zanpakto from its skull.

" Maya, he's coming for you." Were the last word the hollow uttered before its konso was completed.

Those words rang through Maya's head like gunshots. And as Alessa and her classmates watched from afar, they saw Maya collapse onto the turf covered practice field. Alessa ran forward as fast as her legs could carry her to reach her mother.

"Mommy?!"

Alessa reached where her mother was just after a man with a hollow mask covering half of his face picked Maya up and cradled her in his arms.

Alessa grabbed the man's pant leg with no intention of letting go.

" Put my mama down!!"

To Alessa's surprise, the man simply smiled, " Don't worry my dear, your mother is in safe hands. Until next time … my daughter."

Alessa's hand fell from the man's pant leg as he stepped through the portal.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Alessa jumped through the unidentifiable portal to who knows where. But all Alessa knew was that she was going to bring her mama and her real papa back.


End file.
